A traditional brush motor usually comprises a stator and a rotor pivotably mounted with respect to the stator. The rotor comprises a rotor core with a plurality of radial extended teeth and a lap-type winding with a plurality of coils each wound around several teeth. Each coil has portions overlapping adjacent coils. The stator comprises one or more permanent magnets confronting the teeth of the rotor.
However, the winding of the above traditional brush motor has a long winding head at each axial end of the rotor core due to the overlapping of adjacent coils, which increases the axial length of the motor and reduces the usage ratio of the winding, as the winding head does not contribute to the electromotive force produced by the motor.